namethattunefandomcom-20200216-history
Veronica Mars
Theme Song The Dandy Warhols - We Used to Be Friends Season 1 101 Pilot *Air - La Femme d'Argent *The Wayouts - What You Want *The Dandy Warhols - Insincere Because *Botany Boyz - Sitt'n on Top of the World *Pete Yorn - Just Another *Grandmaster Flash - White Lines (Don't Do It) *Taxi Doll - Give You More *Death in Vegas - Girls *DAMe Lee - Bathroom Stall *The Streets - Weak Become Heroes *Blue Öyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper *Miriam Makeba - Pata Pata *Wannabes - Atomic Girl *David Garza - Butterflies 102 Credit Where Credit's Due *Korn - Word Up *Under the Influence of Giants - Hi Lo *Fountains of Wayne - Troubled Times *Longwave - Here It Comes *Maureen Davis - Lover 103 Meet John Smith *The Thorns - No Blue Sky *Louque - Art *Luke Adams - Goodbye World *Ivy - Edge of the Ocean *Supreme Beings of Leisure - Rock and a Hard Place *West Indian Girl - What Are You Afraid Of? 104 The Wrath of Con *Josh Kramon - Supernatural Supergirl *Josh Kramon - Everything *Thievery Corporation - All That We Perceive *TobyMac - Diverse City *Radio 4 - Party Crashers *Damone - Now Is the Time 105 You Think You Know Somebody *The Postal Service - Such Great Heights *Santana featuring Everlast - Put Your Lights On *Old 97's - The New Kid 106 Return of the Kane *The Stills - Still in Love Song *The Red Onions - Feel Alright *Daniel Indart - Bandido *The Rite Flyers - I'm in a Way *America - Ventura Highway 107 The Girl Next Door *French Kicks - The Trial of the Century *Air - La Femme d'Argent *Pop - Yellow Butta Sunshine 108 Like a Virgin *Kid Symphony - Hands on the Money *Spoon - Don't Let It Get You Down 109 Drinking the Kool-Aid *East River Pipe - Make a Deal with the City *Peter Tosh with Mick Jagger - (You Gotta Walk) Don't Look Back *Stereophonics - Have a Nice Day *The Fire Marshals of Bethlehem - Famous Lover 110 An Echolls Family Chistmas *Tony C and The Truth - Little Bit More *Interpol - Slow Hands *Ozomatli - Saturday Night *Starling Electric - Camp-Fire *Rafael Padilla - Carol of the Bells *The Dandy Warhols - Little Drummer Boy 111 Silence of the Lamb *Saybia - Brilliant Sky *Amy Cook - Fireflies *46bliss - The Way You Are 112 Clash of the Tritons *Earlimart - All They Ever Do Is Talk *Adam Hamilton - Army of One *Ivy - Feel So Free 113 Lord of the Bling *The Pharcyde - The Bomb *Tsar - The Girl Who Wouldn't Die *Ozomatli - Saturday Night *Cam'ron - Hey Ma *The League - Living It Up 114 Mars vs. Mars *Bloc Party - Tulips *The Rolling Stones - Worried About You 115 Ruskie Business *Pete Yorn - Just Another *Taxi Doll - Waiting *Fryderyk Chopin - Ballade for piano No. 2 in F major, Op. 38, CT. 3 *The Fixx - One Thing Leads to Another *Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time *Spandau Ballet - True *Jeff Tatum - Warm Breeze 116 Betty and Veronica *The Notwist - Pick Up the Phone *The Brown Mountain Lights - You And Your Kind *Ultramagnetic MC's - A Chorus Line *The Fire Marshals of Bethlehem - Rabbit *The Brown Mountain Lights - Nothing Is Wrong *The Donnas - Fall Behind Me *Mice Parade - Headphonland: The Gangster Chapter 117 Kanes and Abel's *The Music - Breakin' *The Daylight Titans - Dangle *M. Craft - Dragonfly *Dean Martin - Ain't That a Kick in the Head 118 Weapons of Class Destruction *Something Happens - Momentary Thing 119 Hot Dogs *Louis XIV - Marc *Dean Martin - That's Amore 120 M.A.D *Kissinger - Gold Rush *Lobo - Me and You and a Dog Named Boo *Louis XIV - Finding Out True Love Is Blind *X. Herrera - Tu Abandono *Josh Kramon and Jeff D'Agostino - Let's Sail Away *Louis Armstrong & Ella Fitzgerald - Love Is Here to Stay *Tommy James & The Shondells - Crimson and Clover 121 A Trip to the Dentist *Atash - Creation *Sean Dailey - Kingdom of Chemicals *BoDeans - The Other Side *B.A.S.K.O. - This Is Not a Game *Saucy Monky - I Touch Myself *Houston with Chingy and Nate Dogg - I Like That *Air - Cemetary Party *Taxi Doll - Give You More 122 Leave It to Beaver *Connie Francis - Where the Boys Are *Mariachi Vargas De Tecalitlán - La Bamba *Garbage - Bad Boyfriend *Spice Girls - Wannabe *Cotton Mather - Lily Dreams On Season 2 201 Normal Is the Watchword *Asylum Street Spankers - Breathin' *Jon Dee Graham - The Change *Delays - Long Time Coming *Embrace - Ashes 202 Driver Ed *Asylum Street Spankers - The Minor Waltz *The Who - Magic Bus *The Format - On Your Porch *Lukewarm Freeda - Little Miss Get Around *Pixies - Where Is My Mind? 203 Cheatty Cheatty Bang Bang *Spoon - I Turn My Camera On *The Dandy Warhols - Smoke It 204 Green-Eyed Monster *Stereophonics - Jealousy *Robert Cray - Jealous Love *Tegan and Sara - So Jealous 205 Blast from the Past *Lake Holiday - Press Record Then Play *The Faders - No Sleep Tonight *The Faders - Whatever It Takes 206 Rat Saw God *Kissinger - Girl on the Bus 207 Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner *Rihanna - Pon De Replay *Morningwood - The Nth Degree *Air - Run 208 Ahoy, Mateys! *Thin Lizzy - Jailbreak *Stereophonics - Dakota *Secondhand Ska Kings - No More Guitars *Queens of the Stone Age - God Is in the Radio *Ivy - Ocean City Girl 209 My Mother, the Fiend *Honda - Caliente Como Fuego *The Funky Lowlives - Sail Into the Sun *The Hives - Walk Idiot Walk *Calla - Stumble 210 One Angry Veronica *Nat King Cole - The Christmas Song *APM Library - Jolly Old St. Nicholas *Ivy - Edge of the Ocean 211 Donut Run *Al Green - How Can You Mend a Broken Heart? *The Hollies - The Air That I Breathe *Paula Cole - I Don't Wanna Wait *Old 97's - Four Leaf Clover *Old 97's - Adelaide 212 Rashard and Wallace Go to White Castle *Sandra Pires - Shine More *Scavone - See the Sun *Hadas - Better Than That *Nicky Scapa vs. Joey Ryan - Ego Trips vs. Better of You *House of Pain - Jump Around *Spoon - I Summon You 214 Versatile Toppings *The Dandelions - On the 54 *The Fighting Brothers McCarthy - This Machine Alone *Karin Brennan - Cinnamon Sky *Starsailor - I Don't Know 215 The Quick and the Wed *Mere Mortals - Lost Art *Mellowdrone - Oh My *The Lashes - Sometimes the Sun 216 The Rapes of Graff *Clearlake - I Hate It That I Got What I Wanted *Ari Shine - Crank It Out! *Tegan and Sara - I Know I Know I Know 217 Plan B *Wild Seeds - If I Were a Storm *Mere Mortals - Lost Art *Stockton - Dreamworld *The Perishers - Sway *Alejandro Escovedo - Gravity/Falling Down Again 218 I Am God *Sia - Breath Me (Four Tet remix) *Michael Mulholland - Down and Dirty *Daft Punk - One More Time *Wannabes - I Am God 219 Nevermind the Buttocks *Rene Brizuela - Dame Esa Cosa (Give Me That Thing) *Cornelius Brothers & Sister Rose - Treat Her Like a Lady 220 Look Who's Stalking *Daniel May - Women's Wear *Paul Taylor & Randi Soyland - Talk to Me *Mike Doughty - I Hear the Bells *DJ Harry - All My Life 221 Happy Go Lucky *Adrienne Pierce - Lost & Found 222 Not Pictured *Edward Elgar - Pomp and Circumstance *Lovewhip - Virtual Booty Machine *The Waking Hours - Sparks *Salme Dahlstrom - G.L.S. *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold *Gravenhurst - See My Friends *Paul Westerberg - Time Flies Tomorrow Season 3 301 Welcome Wagon *Wreckx-N-Effect - Rump Shaker *Pussycat Dolls - Buttons *Four Fifty One (as The Unwashed) - Socks and Shoes *Cheryl Murdock - Waited So Long 302 My Big Fat Greek Rush Week *Maurice Chevalier - Thank Heaven for Little Girls *Brad Ormand - In Tha Den *Rupert Holmes - Escape (The Piña Colada Song) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - First movement (Allegro vivace), Symphony No. 41 in C major ("Jupiter"), K. 551 303 Witchita Linebacker *Josh Kramon - Big World *Neko Case - Hold On, Hold On *Regina Spektor - Fidelity 304 Charlie Don't Surf *Space Needle - Never Lonely Alone 305 President Evil *Johnny Cash - Busted 306 Hi, Infidelity *Starball - Say About Me *Douglas Armour - Prince Of Wands *10cc - I'm Not In Love 307 Of Vice and Men *Mere Mortals - Silver Girl *The Pogues - A Pair of Brown Eyes *Shapes of Race Cars - Captain 308 Lord of the Pi's *Paul Minor - Made to Be Broken *The Aeroplanes - Slipping Away *M. Ward - Poison Cup 309 Spit & Eggs *Fatboy Slim - Right Here, Right Now *Olivia Newton-John - Have You Never Been Mellow *The Digbees - Can't Get Over You 310 Show Me the Monkey *Luigi Denza - Funiculì Funiculà *Matt Hirt & Francisco Rodriguez - Dos Almas Con Un Corazon *Barenaked Ladies - One Week *Maurice Jarre - Lara's Theme *Annuals - Fair *Linda Ronstadt - Long, Long Time *The Kingsbury Manx - Greenland 311 Poughkeepsie, Tramps and Thieves *Moonlight Towers - Never The Same Again *The Golden Dogs - Yeah! *Leonard Cohen - A Thousand Kisses Deep *Mark Lanegan - Wheels 312 There's Got to Be a Morning After Pill *Brown Recluse Sings - Western Meadowlark *Mark Lanegan - I'll Take Care Of You *The Dirty Secrets - Revolution *Longwave - No Direction 313 Postgame Mortem *Stephen Ashbrook - White Balloons *Radio 4 - Too Much To Ask For *Josh Kramon - Under Me *Nick Lachey - What's Left of Me 314 Mars, Bars *Carl Philip Emanuel Bach - Solfeggietto *Todd Deatherage - Undone *The Little Ones - Lovers Who Uncover *Billy Martin - All I Need *Mink - Get It Right *Pela - Lost to the Lonesome *Broken Social Scene - Swimmers 315 Papa's Cabin *Harlem Shakes - A Night *New Rhodes - You've Given Me Something That I Can't Give Back 316 Un-American Graffiti *Noel McLoughlin - Carrickfergus *Public Bulletin - Trina *The Waking Hours - Hold On To You *Mere Mortals - 13th Floor *Mere Mortals - The Hard Light *Badly Drawn Boy - The Time of Times *Hot Chip - And I Was A Boy From School *Phoenix - Rally 317 Debasement Tapes *Junk - Life Is Good *Shapes of Race Cars - Power *Cotton Mather - Payday *Idlewild - No Emotion *Sparklehorse - Don't Take My Sunshine Away 318 I Know What You'll Do Next Summer *Wannabes - Dead True *The Aeroplanes - Slipping Away *Javelin Boot - R *Los Halos - Dagger Bones *Apostle of Hustle - National Anthem of Nowhere 319 Weevils Wobble But They Don't Go Down *Jill Cunniff - Lazy Girls *Eberg - Inside Your Head 320 The Bitch Is Back *Wolf Parade - It's A Curse *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends - Set Out Running *Albert Hammond - It Never Rains In Southern California External Links *wikipedia *imdb References http://tviv.org/Veronica_Mars/Music Category:Television